


fifty cent soda pop date

by clxude



Series: yakulev week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tea, glow stick au, no actual soda bc I can't title for the life of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His neck is glowing. Maybe Lev isn't so bad, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifty cent soda pop date

**Author's Note:**

> just realized I forgot to post this lmao. also not sure if I'm doing the rest of the week, since I go back to school tomorrow and I need to do a lot of work for hqbb, but we'll see!!
> 
> yakulev week//day 5//au

The cafe is quiet. Yaku isn’t sure what he expected, when the first year, Lev, his  _ soulmate,  _ asked him out for coffee. Yaku still isn’t sure how the first year got his number, but he suspects Kuroo had something to do with it. But, he doesn’t mind it. He  _ wants  _ to see Haiba, Haiba Lev, even if it’s just to punch him for calling him short.

 

Well, maybe not punch him. Yaku hasn’t decided yet. He has time still, the cafe only just opened, the sun has barely risen. He has time still.

 

He has time to decide. 

 

…

 

He’s on his second cup of tea when the door opens. He doesn’t turn to see who it is. It could be Lev, it could be anyone. But, a hand, large and soft, brushes against his neck, illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow. He smiles down into his half-empty cup.

 

“How long have you been waiting?” Lev asks a few minutes later. He’s carrying two mugs. One of them, the one he hands to Yaku, is orange and has a cat face painted on it. He sniffs it. It’s the same tea he’s been drinking all morning, hot and smelling faintly of cinnamon. 

 

“Not long.” Yaku drains his cup before wrapping his hands around the one Lev brought him. “I got here early.”

 

It’s quiet after that. Neither of them knows what to say. Yaku has been thinking about this conversation -  _ over  _ thinking about it, really - since he and Lev first met. And that’s what he hates about the soulmate system. People are suddenly thrown together, without any time to get to know each other. There’s only  _ the universe believes in your relationship,  _ and suddenly there  _ is  _ a relationship, even if they’re a total stranger. 

 

He raises his cup to take a sip before realizing it’s empty. Across the table, Lev is draining his cup.

 

“Do you want me to get another cup for you?” Yaku is already standing and pushing his chair in before Lev has a chance to respond. He just needs space, time to think about what they are.

 

“Same thing?” the barista asks. Yaku nods and hands her the mugs. He taps his foot while he waits, glancing over his shoulder a few times to check Lev out. It seems like every time he turns around, Lev is already looking. Yaku struggles to not blush.

 

They just need to talk, he decides. Get to know each other, figure out what they have in common besides being on the volleyball team. Communication is important. Talking during practice doesn’t count. Talking about their favorite players and Yaku helping Lev with his receives doesn’t  _ count.  _ They need to talk about everything, and why the universe has bonded them together. Or, at least that’s what Yaku hopes, thinks. 

 

When the barista returns with fresh tea, Yaku takes a deep breath before accepting them. 

 

“Soulmates, eh?” The barista smirks. “I remember when I first met mine. Get to know each other, that’s all you can do.”

 

Yaku nods. Even the barista agrees with his plan. 

 

Lev smiles when Yaku gives him the fresh cup of tea. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Yaku internally shrieks.  _ Favorite color?? _

 

“Red,” Lev replies, seemingly serious. 

“Because that’s Nekoma’s color?”

 

“Because I think you would look good in it, Yaku-san.”

 

The internal shrieking turns into internal screaming, and Yaku tries not to blush. He only met Lev a week ago. This boy will  _ not  _ worm his way into Yaku Morisuke’s heart this quickly. 

 

“I think you would look good in it too,” he replies through his teeth, clutching his mug as tightly as he can.

 

“Thank you, senpai!” he beams. 

 

The glowing light coming from Lev trying - and failing - to play footsie underneath the table. It’s definitely not from how Lev is making him feel, simply by smiling. 

 

It’s not, Yaku promises himself. 

 

But if it is, it’s not like Yaku minds all that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> be kind to authors, comments are cool, my tumblr is mother-iwa-chan and I take requests


End file.
